


To You From Hell.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [74]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Clyde Frog Came Back From The Dead, Gen, Implied Cartman/???, Magic, Short, Walpurgisnacht, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: One Walpurgisnacht, a spirit brings Clyde Frog back from the dead and brings him to life. He's only alive for one night- what better way to spend than to go see his old best friend and murderer, Eric Cartman?





	To You From Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short and a little strange, but these sorts of fics happen too often on Halloween, and Walpurgisnacht is a much more interesting holiday.
> 
> I've been thinking about Kyman non-stop and ended up accidentally starting two separate chapter fics for the ship. One is about the Imaginary Kyle and Cartman from the Imaginationland Trilogy, but the Emoji Movie is the villain? It's a crackfic I'll never finish or post here.
> 
> The other is based on a really cute AMV I've listened to at least thirty times (if not more) since discovering it the day before yesterday. I won't reveal too much since I'm actually going to try to write and post this one~
> 
> I'll stop advertising my unfinished fics now and let you read the oneshot.

Walpurgisnacht was a night for witchcraft and trickery. A night of magic, of mischief and of great evil. But for the people of South Park, it was a bunch of superstitious bullcrap. Which was weird considering that these people had no problem believing in witches, Underpants Gnomes, Jewpacabras, and many more strange and unbelievable creatures.

So on Walpurgisnacht in a miscellaneous year, no one lay awake in fear of what magic would surely happen that night. But that magic was how it came to be that Eric Cartman was rudely awoken at some ungodly hour (three in the morning of course) by a strange whisper in his ear.

"Eric..." Oddly enough, the voice sounded sort of like his own. In his half asleep state, Cartman did not notice this. He sat up slowly and prepared to scream curses at whoever dared wake him up before he had to. 

"Eric?" The voice asked, disembodied and weird. Cartman scanned the room, not saying a word since he couldn't tell what kind of insult would offend the intruder most yet. 

Finally he set his eyes on where the repetitions of his name seemed to be coming from. There, at the foot of his bed, was a green toy frog. Clyde Frog, patched up and battle-worn from events of long ago, sat there in front of Eric. 

" _Clyde Frog_... B-but... But you're dead! I saw you die!" Eric stuttered out, painful flashbacks hitting him hard. Clyde Frog shrugged and the brunet gasped, not expecting the sudden movement.

"I am dead, Eric. Tonight is Walpurgisnacht, night of magic. A spirit animated me out of boredom, so I came to see you. You're still as kewl as ever Eric." At Clyde Frog's words, Cartman found himself on the verge of tears. Murdering Clyde Frog was one of the most painful things he'd ever done, and he didn't know if he was ready to experience the whole thing again.

"S-so you'll be dead again tomorrow?" Clyde Frog nodded. A sob almost escaped from Eric's lips. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold it back. Clyde Frog came closer to him, moving in a jaunty, not quite natural way. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his owner. Immediately Cartman returned the embrace, clutching his childhood best friend tightly to his chest and finally allowing a few fat, hot tears to fall from his eyes.

"Have you told him yet?" In a low voice, Clyde Frog referred to the last best friend conversation the two had shared, under the covers in the dead of night. Eric looked at him in surprise, then frowned with a blush darkening his face. Although he was glad that Clyde Frog had changed the subject, he wasn't so sure about this new subject matter either.

"Not yet. I... haven't had the chance yet. That's all." Clyde Frog simply smiled knowingly at Cartman's hesitation. Had this been any other night, the brunet would have gotten mad. But at the present, he was too happy to see his old best friend again, yet at the same time so ashamed that his best friend hadn't even been an animate object before that night.

"Eric..." The way Clyde Frog spoke was not unfamiliar to Eric. They had had conversations like this countless times, because they both knew he was lying when he said that he 'hadn't had the chance yet'. There had been plenty of times, over the years, in which he could have done what Clyde Frog encouraged him to do. But he always pussied out at the last moment. Because he didn't want those eyes, those eyes with all the colours of a forest in summer, to look at him for the last time with any semblance of emotion before turning away forever. He didn't want to get left behind.

"I haven't had the chance yet." He repeated dumbly, with no idea what to say next. Clyde Frog didn't let him change the subject, however. This was the only time he'd ever get to actually talk to his owner, and he was going to make the most of it.

"Then promise me something." He said with an air of determination.

"What?" Cartman already knew what he was going to say before he said it, but waited for a response anyway.

"It's my last wish, so you have to do it, okay?" Not waiting for an answer to the question, Clyde Frog continued, "I want you to tell him. When you get the chance, of course," The last sentence was said with another condescending smile. Neither believed that stupid excuse, "Please, Eric." 

There was a long pause in which they just stared at each other. Then, finally, Eric nodded. It was a slow and deliberate motion, filled with doubt, mistrust and insecurity, but it was the closest to a definite agreement that Clyde Frog was going to get.

"Thank you." He said softly. The brunet just nodded again, shakily this time. 

They didn't get much more opportunity to talk, for Clyde Frog's time in this world was very limited. But when they parted ways for the final time, at Eric's window, it was with tears in their eyes and a warmth in their hearts because they'd finally gotten to say goodbye properly.

"Don't go back on your promise Eric." was the last thing Clyde Frog said to him.

"I won't." was Eric's reply. And this time he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended abruptly because I wasn't sure what to make happen after that. 
> 
> Clyde Frog is a character from an actual TV show by the way. I thought it was an interesting touch that they used the character in South Park. 
> 
> 1% made the younger me cry when I first watched it several years ago. Not as much as Stanley's Cup, but still quite a bit.
> 
> Prompt- Toys coming to life.
> 
> Original Number- 6.
> 
> Lots of low numbers lately! Oh, and by the way- the person Cartman talks about confessing to who has either green, brown or hazel eyes is supposed to have an unknown identity, so he can be anyone you want him to be. I think I made it fairly obvious who I wanted him to be though. The idea was inspired by another oneshot on here by another author in which Clyde Frog (actually Cartman himself) encouraged Eric to confess his feelings through a series of letters (again, which Cartman actually wrote himself).


End file.
